


Русская любовь невозможна без муки

by WTF_History_2021



Category: RPF - Fandom, начало 20-го века
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_2021/pseuds/WTF_History_2021
Relationships: Сергей Есенин/Айседора Дункан
Kudos: 2
Collections: Тексты G-PG-13. WTF History 2021. Фандомная битва. WTF Battle 2021.





	Русская любовь невозможна без муки

День выдался ветреный, и все небо было затянуто сизыми тучами. На аэродроме собралась небольшая делегация, чтобы проводить Айседору Дункан и Сергея Есенина в их совместное турне по странам Европы и США.

Сергей заметно волновался, закутавшись в брезентовый летный костюм и сжимая в руках корзинку с лимонами, которые вроде бы помогали при укачивании. Он никогда не летал и, откровенно говоря, до ужаса боялся своего первого полета. Ну как эта тяжеловесная развалина сможет подняться в небо и полететь куда-то, подобно птице?

Конечно, Сергею было страшно, он нервно вгрызался в цедру лимона и боялся открыть глаза, чтобы выглянуть в иллюминатор, за которым совсем близко проплывали облака, а земля далеко внизу расстилалась лоскутным одеялом.

В отличие от Есенина, Айседора в самолете чувствовала себя весьма уверенно, она даже не стала уродовать себя мешкообразным летным костюмом и сидела в обычном платье. Она нежно касалась колена Сергея и всем видом как бы говорила: «Все будет хорошо». И рядом с ней Сергей не сомневался – обязательно будет. 

Началась новая жизнь: Айседора танцевала, Сергей бегал по издательствам в поисках переводчика, но никто его не устраивал. То есть смысл стихов они, может быть, и передавали – более или менее, но вот дух на другом языке терял свою значимость, и русский язык при переводе утрачивал свою музыкальность, тщательно выверенную ритмику. Сергей был в отчаянии, хотя поначалу эта командировка воспринималась как легкое, увлекательное приключение, осиянное славой и бездумным транжирством на всякие пустяки. Сергей был в восторге от подарков, которыми осыпала его Айседора. Так, она подарила ему золотые карманные часы с именной гравировкой, и Сергей, как ребенок, бесконечно возился с новой игрушкой, постоянно вынимая из кармана и каждую минуту проверяя на них время. 

Но как-то после очередной неудачи с издательством Сергей пришел в гостиничный номер в подавленном настроении и, конечно же, уже пьяный. Айседора пыталась его утешить, усмирить, но он был так зол, что любые знаки сочувствия воспринимал как издевку: 

– Не нужна мне твоя жалость, дура! – кричал он. – И подачки твои! 

С этими словами он достал часы из кармана, бросил на пол и с силой наступил на них, с треском разбивая хрупкий стеклянный корпус и сердце Айседоры. 

В другой раз он выступал в клубе перед еврейскими эмигрантами, читал им свои стихи, но то ли приняли его недостаточно тепло, то ли еще что-то разозлило чувствительного поэта, только потом, когда после его стихов Айседора танцевала для них, он грубо схватил ее за руку, швырнул к стене и гневно прошипел: 

– Не смей танцевать перед этими безмозглыми жидами! 

И отвесил бы ей пощечину, если бы один из зрителей не схватил его за руку и не оттащил подальше. 

Айседора готова была расплакаться, но не хотела перед Сергеем выглядеть слабой. Выступление она свое так и не закончила, с плохо скрываемой болью смотрела, как разъяренный Сергей вышел из клуба, громко хлопнув дверью. 

Тот зритель, что спас ее от рукоприкладства, подошел к Айседоре и сочувственно положил руку на плечо: 

– Не позволяйте этому бешеному зверю поднимать на вас руку! 

– Он русский мужик, – пожала плечами Айседора. – У них принято время от времени поколачивать жену. Я уже привыкла. 

Соврала, конечно, соврала. К такому невозможно привыкнуть. Нельзя сказать, что Сергей был жестоким, да и бил он Айседору не то чтобы часто, но каждый раз в глазах его сверкало что-то такое отчаянное, дикое, русское-русское, что, казалось, он может убить без раздумий, а потом раскаиваться, поливая слезами пол. 

Спустя какое-то время, вроде бы прошел час, Сергей вернулся в клуб, босой. В руках он держал букет роз и бутылку шампанского. Вышел на сцену, упал на колени и взревел: 

– Прости меня, Изадора, прости меня!

И она простила. Как и всякий раз, когда сталкивалась с его необузданной жестокостью. И все же она боялась, что рано или поздно Сергей перейдет черту, и тогда некому будет сказать странную русскую присказку: “бьет – значит любит”. 

А Сергей любил Айседору, любил, как и жил, – буйно и страстно, любил всей горячностью своего сердца, но постепенно любовь превращалась для него в тяжкую ношу. И Айседора все острее чувствовала, как теряет связь с этим неугомонным поэтом, и старалась сделать для него еще больше, тратя на это почти все свои деньги. Ради него она продавала свои дома, чтобы обеспечить его дорогими костюмами, в которых он щеголял, но которые все равно не могли скрыть его простое происхождение. Как бы ни старались портные, как бы идеально ни сидели костюмы на Сергее, как бы он сам ни важничал, – такая одежда на нем смотрелась чужеродно и как будто насмешливо. Он выглядел, как бедный сиротка, нацепивший на себя костюм с барского плеча. И чувствовал себя соответствующе, скрывая это под лихой бравадой и патетичностью. Но дикарская душа выдавала его с головой, и частенько можно было увидеть, как он кормит лошадей, подавая им овес в своем цилиндре. Или повязывает галстуки бродячим псам. Такой он был во всем. Не вписывался он в общество европейцев и сам был собственным разоблачителем.

В США стихи гениального Сергея Есенина оказались никому не нужны, потому он откровенно скучал и маялся, но рассказать об этом было некому. Разве что переводчице Лоле, но как она могла его утешить? Здесь он был не более чем мужем прославленной Айседоры Дункан, и его это бесило, выводило из себя и мучило, так мучило, что он места себе не находил, а только по привычке много пил, буянил, всеми силами пытаясь заявить о себе. Он эпатировал, он кричал, он рвал в лоскуты душу, и в газетах часто появлялись статьи о дебошах, которые он устраивал, обсуждались его наряды, в которых он приходил на выступления Айседоры, чтобы потом выйти на сцену и удивить всех. Он хотел, чтобы о нем говорили, чтобы помнили его хоть так. Все это было противно его нутру, и однажды, в разгар очередного пышного застолья Сергей вдруг исчез.

Айседора начала уже беспокоиться, как вдруг из соседней комнаты раздался отчаянный женский вопль. Все побежали туда и застали немыслимую картину: посреди комната стояла девушка и в ужасе смотрела на люстру, на которой, покачиваясь, висел Сергей Есенин. Его, конечно же, быстро сняли, развязали веревку, расстегнули рубашку. Вызвали врача. Кто-то бросился делать искусственное дыхание.

Айседора едва дыша смотрела, как прибежавший врач борется за жизнь Сергея. Несколько томительных минут казались вечностью, а когда наконец Сергей очнулся – сразу же полез с кулаками на доктора и на всех зрителей, сбившихся вокруг него. Айседора выдохнула с облегчением и подошла к нему. 

– Что же ты делаешь, Сережа? – в отчаянии спросила она по-русски.

– Я не могу здесь больше находиться! – выкрикнул Сергей зло и вдруг заплакал. Как маленький ребенок, ищущий утешения у матери. Он подошел к Айседоре, упал на колени и обнял ее, уткнувшись побледневшим лицом в ее живот:

– Я больше не могу так. Я хочу домой. В Россию. Там я человек, а здесь – вошь.

***

В Москву возвращались на поезде. В самом лучшем вагоне. Сергей смотрел в окно, вырисовывая на запотевших стеклах узоры, Айседора смотрела на него с плохо скрываемой печалью. Она знала, что для них все кончено, потому старалась как можно лучше запомнить эти последние часы, которые она проведет вместе с Сергеем. Будет смотреть в его небесно-голубые глаза, будет трогать его золотые волосы и с материнской тоской высматривать в его лице черты Патрика, так рано ушедшего в тот мир, откуда не было возврата. Но она все ждала. Все ждала его. И вот он появился. Пусть и в образе пропойцы и горлопана, самого прекрасного и гениального поэта, которого она когда-либо знала.

Они были слишком разные, их объединяла только неистовая страсть да бесконечные кутежи, в которых Айседора тщетно пыталась забыться, отдаться бушующей в ней темной силе, но это только усложняло ее жизнь. Многие гостиницы отказывались принимать буйных гостей, многие сцены не готовы были выпустить на сцену “коммунистов”, хотя коммунистами они и не были. Но Айседоре запретили танцевать под Интернационал, а в одном из американских городов сам мэр изъял из ее багажа все красные туники, боясь, что Айседора станцует в них что-нибудь непременно революционное и компрометирующее. Непременно.

Из размышлений ее вывел вдруг оживившийся Сергей. Лязгнули колеса, и поезд стал тормозить. Когда он остановился, Сергей радостно выбежал на платформу. Как был – в рубашке и брюках, даже не накинул на плечи пальто, спрыгнул на мерзлую землю, упал и стал в эйфории целовать ее.

***

– Я привезла вам этого ребенка, у нас с ним больше нет ничего общего! – сказала Айседора Илье Шнейдеру, который встречал их на вокзале. Она улыбнулась, но в глазах ее замерли слезы. Как бы Айседора ни любила Сергея, как бы он ни клялся днем и ночью в любви к ней, оба понимали – больше они никогда не встретятся. Их любовь длилась всего мгновение, но это мгновение было для Айседоры глотком чистого воздуха, и она была благодарна Сергею, подарившему ей солнечный свет перед долгой безрадостной тьмой приближающейся старости. 


End file.
